1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can having an easy opening panel, to an easy opening panel for such can, and a panel for an easy opening panel.
2) Description of Related Art
An easy opening can is a can provided with an easy opening panel. Such easy opening panel comprises a tab connected via a rivet structure to the panel. The tab comprises a tab rear part for gripping by the consumer. The tab is actuated by levering the tab whereby a tab front part contacts the panel. The panel is provided with an opening defined along a score line which is provided in the panel. After popping the score line the can is provided in the panel with an opening along the score line and eventually the central part within the score line may be torn off using the tab. Accordingly, an easy opening can is a can which may be opened without the need of using a separate tool.
The can may be filled and subsequently closed by seaming or soldering the easy opening panel onto a can rim. Subsequently, the filled easy opening can may be subjected to a heating or cooking process. The temperature increase of the can content will result in an increase of the can internal pressure and an increase of the volume of the content of the can. The can internal pressure will result in a deformation of the easy opening panel. The easy opening panel will deform into a bulging or convex shape. The tab connected to the easy opening panel will change position relative to the can, and in particular relative to the can rim. The tab rear part will extend outwardly and beyond the can rim over a relatively large distance.
The outwardly projected tab rear part may contact machine components of the cooking apparatus, such as the rails of a rotary cooker or may contact the bottom of neighbouring cans. This will result in a tab scuffing and even actuation of the tab and thereby opening of the can. The latter will result in a release of the can content and a contamination of the cooking apparatus. This will interfere with the production speed of the filled cans.